Skyeward Anastasia AU
by Lusquishafer
Summary: When Daisy is young, her village is burned to the ground by the ruthless Daniel Whitehall. 16 years later, she has no memories of her past and only a necklace found with her when she was young. Using the necklace she finds agents Grant and Fitz who are on a mission to find her for her father. Together hey travel to San Juan to help her reunite with her father and fulfil her destiny


**Hope ya'll enjoy :) this is part one, If you haven't seen Anastasia, I highly recommend it, it is one of my favorite movies. This is a Skyeward twist on it. The words in bold are the narration, they almost directly reflect the movie. I do not own anything.**

* * *

_There is a flower within my heart_

_Daisy, Daisy_

_Planted one day by a glancing dart_

_Planted by Daisy Bell_

_Whether she loves me or loves me not_

_Sometimes it's hard to tell_

_Yet I am longing to share the lot_

_Of beautiful Daisy Bell_

**Hunan Province of China 1997**

A small decorative box stood out beautifully on the dusty wood table, littered with old letters, newspapers, and a single framed picture of a family.

As the box played a little tune, a tall dark haired man approached it and smiled before closing it.

As he touched it symbols carved into the silver and glowed a bright orange.

The man grabbed the box, squeezed it tightly in his hand, and inhaled the sense of power it brought him, before sliding it into his pocket, grabbing his suitcase, and walking out the door.

"**There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in our own little world. We didn't live in the best place, our house wasn't big, we didn't spend our weekends at fancy restaurants or elegant parties, but we were happy. We had each other. The year was 1997 and my daughter, Daisy, was the light of the world around her."**

He hurried his way through a small market place and smiled at everyone who passed

"Yīshēng!"

The man stopped and turned his head to the crowd searching for a face to put to the voice.

"Doctor!"

His eyes moved to where a woman came jogging towards him. She held out a basket and smiled. "Leaving so soon?"

"Lian-" He grabbed the basket and lifted the cloth that lay on top of it, "I told you, you could call me Calvin" He turned and began walking once again.

She followed behind him, trying to keep up "My …father, taught me to speak formally to people older than me" Her accent struggle against each word.

He took a bite of one of the almond cookies she had made him and joked "Well I'm not that old…I see your English is coming along nicely though"

"Yes…the school that the senator opened up has been doing really well. All of this money we are getting now really helps-"

"Do you mean ?"

"Yes, he is back again with his son and some other people. I heard he is making a show of some kind, to help get us more money."

The doctor stopped and took another bite of the cookie. "That is all for show. The money isn't for you anymore, it is for his campaign." He started walking again.

"Cam-paign?" She continued carving her way through the crowded streets, attempting to stay alongside the doctor.

"Yes, campaign. It is something powerful people do to get more power. It is all lies."

"Well-" She bumped into a person knocking some papers out of their hand. "Im so sorry, I will help you clean this up" She kneeled now and started collecting the scattered papers.

The person smacked her hand out of the way and hissed at her with a British accent "I think you should keep your hands to yourself, dumb girl. Go back to where you came from."

The doctor grabbed her from her arm and yanked her up "See…that is probably one of 's assistants. They don't care about us." The doctor scraped his shoes against the concrete floor pushing dirty water onto the papers before walking the other way. The man collecting the papers scowled before grabbing them and running off.

"Where are you going this time?" She motioned to the bags he held in his hands.

"I have more business to conduct in South America, they are having difficulty with an infection that has broken out, and the boss wants me on the job."

"You cant just keep leaving your daughter here alone."

"She has her mother"

"You know that isn't true…"

The doctor's smile dropped and he kept walking. "When her mother is…

Out. Daisy has those agents, plus she is a very resourceful girl, she can take care of herself"

The man paused at the corner of the street and watched silently as a young woman kicked a ratty soccer ball to a child.

Children ran around the tiny alley way screaming for the ball. The child turned to hear a little girl scream for the ball. "Over here Grant!" He kicked the ball through two other children and to the girl. She turned and kicked the ball into a broken basket that lay on its side. The boy threw his hands up like a goal.

The little girl squealed happily as a young man grabbed her from behind and swung her around. The boy smiled and walked over to where the man played with the girl, and the rest of the children kept going with the game at hand. Just then a man came and yanked the boy away.

"We are here to film for a commercial, Grant, not get dirty playing with these rats."

Lian looked at the doctor and then to the agents. "I don't think I trust them.

I mean why are they here? They say they are here to help, but they haven't done anything but lurk on the streets, and play with children. Have they said anything to you?"

The doctor kept his attention on the little girl as she chased another child around, allowing her tangled brown hair to play with the wind. "They are here to keep an eye on us."

"from what?"

He finally turned his attention away when the man playing with the children saw him. "There are dangerous forces out there. More than you could ever imagine."

"**We lived in a small village on a river in china. While her mother failed to remain constant in Daisy's life, to me and everyone else who would come meet her, no star burned brighter than that of my sweet Daisy, my only daughter."**

As Lian turned to leave the man playing with the girl lifter her into his arms and carried her over to her father, with the young woman in tow.

"Ah, Agent Coulson, Agent May" The Doctor greeted

The man put the girl on the ground and she ran to the doctor and wrapped around his leg

"I see you two are keeping busy" He ruffled the little girl's hair.

Agent Coulson smiled and dusted the dirt off of his dress shirt. Agent May handed him is suit jacket and nodded politely at the doctor. "Well you know us. The agency never puts rookies on the big stuff, so we are always left back at the base with nothing to do."

Daisy smiled big up at agent Coulson "Well now you have more time to play with me!"

The Doctor reached his hand out to shake the agent's hand. "I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for her while I'm out this week. I'll be returning to San Juan as ordered by the agency."

"Ya sure" Coulson nodded and turned to May for approval "You know she is always welcome to stay at base with us"

May nodded and Coulson turned back to the doctor.

"No- that is alright, I'd prefer her to stay at home, it is closer to the school, and I know the base has a prison in it. I wouldn't want her wandering down there."

May chipped in, "I'll come and check on her in the morning and at night. I can walk her to the school and make sure she eats and bathes before bed."

"That would be wonderful" The doctor looked down to daisy "Is that alright with you?"

Daisy frowned," Well…ya…but why do you have to go again? You just got back."

He kneeled down beside her "Daddy has important work to do. I need to go help others so they can be as happy and healthy as you" He smiled and poked her nose. "Here I have a gift for you."

"**She begged me not to return to my work - so I had a very special gift for her to make the separation easier for both of us."**

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver box, it began glowing in his hands.

Her big brown eyes sparkled in wonder and she gasped at the sight of the box "For me?!

Is it a music box?"

He smiled "Not just that, this box holds many wonders that you will come to find when you are older"

He handed her the box "What are these symbols?"

"You'll find out when you're grown….here, watch this." He grabbed the box from her hands and pulled out a necklace from his pocket.

He placed the pendant from the necklace into a crook in the box and began to twist it.

The top of the box sprang open and began playing the tune.

Her smile grew even wider "It plays our lullaby!"

"Mhm, you can play it at night before you go to sleep, and pretend it is me singing to you" He began singing quietly, "There is a flower within my heart- Daisy, Daisy- Planted one day by a glancing dart- Planted by Daisy Bell" He handed her the necklace "I got it for you from San Juan,

wear it and I will always be with you,

one day I will take you there and you can fulfill your destiny"

"**But we would never be together again. For a dark shadow had descended upon the lives of all the special people in the world. His name was Kraken. We thought he was a good agent. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous. Consumed by his jealousy over the special people of the world, Kraken dedicated his life to searching down all of them, and taking their powers as his own. After World War II he was captured and left in a prison to rot."**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Base under Hunan Province China**

"We need to hurry up, Phil. I have to make sure Daisy actually gets to bed on time"

Phil nodded from where he sat watching the cameras in the security office "I know but we still have 10 minutes left on guard duty"

She sighed and looked at her watch, "I don't think anybody coming. Security lock down is in 15, and the only guy in there is like 80 and can't even use the bathroom by himself. I think we'll be fine"

Coulson stood up and grabbed his coat from his chair "fine, but if we get caught it is on you."

"It was on me last time" she muttered while sliding her card in the door.

He scoffed and held the door open for her "Ya, but it was also _you_, who paid the homeless guy to spend the night in Bronski's car."

She walked ahead of him and turned to look at him "It was worth-ow"

She fell to the ground next to a young man. His papers has sprayed all over the ground and he cursed under his breathe "Bloody Hell, not again"

Coulson bent down to help him and Melinda began collecting the papers "I am so sorry"

He stood and yanked the papers from her hand "Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."

Coulson handed him the rest of the papers and laughed "Im sure she meant no harm" he looked down at his hand, "and also I think your papers are a little dirty".

He sneered "Yes, you aren't the first imbeciles to run into me today" and then hurried off in the other direction.

"He was rude" Coulson looked at Melinda and shrugged.

The man continued down the hall until he reached the security door.

He looked to both sides making sure nobody was coming down the halls and then continued to grab a screw driver from his pocket. He looked at the paper again and then felt around the wall for a loose joint.

He pushed down a loose piece and pulled a panel out of the wall. He then unscrewed the casing to reveal wires. He glanced at the paper and searched for the main power to the key slider and pulled it.

The door slid open and he walked inside.

"11 minutes to go" he sighed

The man looked over all the screens until he found the only one with a prisoner in it. "Vault 3"

He pressed in a code to the next key pad and walked into a hallway full of cells. He walked down to the third one and stopped when he found a man playing chess by himself.

"Mr. Whitehall"

The man peered up from his game and sneered "What do you want now"

"My name is Sunil Bakshi, sir"

"and what does that matter to me"

Sunil smiled with eyes like a bat and whispered "Hail Hydra"

"**So many lives were destroyed."**

**2 weeks later**

Coulson shuffled all of the children out of the burning school. "1, 2, 3-4….5…6-7- I have 7!"

May turned to him "I only have 11!"

Shock grew across Coulson's face "Where is Daisy?"

They both scanned their groups of children.

"She isn't here, Phil"

Without thinking Coulson turned and ran back into the school with May at his tail.

When they got into the school they ran to the back room where they had last seen her.

"She isn't here!"

Coulson scanned the room a second time before turning to where a group of shouts echoed through the halls. He ran down each hall until he came by a room closed off by the fallen roof. "Help! We're in here!"

Coulson looked around for another entrance "I think this is the only way in" He went down in a squat and cupped his hands together "Here, Ill push you up and you can crawl through the ceiling to the other side"

Melinda rolled her eyes and kicked the door open

"Or…that…"

A group of older people ran out of the room carrying cameras and lastly came Senator Ward.

Coulson grabbed him by his collar before he could run past "Are there any children in there?"

He gasped over the smoke "Your kid, and mine were in there but… they ran off earlier"

Coulson wrapped his arm over his mouth and muffled a shout to May "I don't know where they could be"

Melinda thought for a moment and her eyes grew wide "Where is the music box?"

"She was crying at nap time because she had left it at home"

squinted skeptically, "Music box?"

"We need to get to her house"

May started running for the door "Let's find her before this place collap-"

Just then Coulson froze as the wall above them began to crack. He ran over and jumped on May before the ceiling caved in on top of them.

Daisy and Grant ran through the frantic streets towards her house.

As she ran she tripped and fell over a loose stone and Grant picked her back up. "I don't think it is worth it. This place is going to burn down we'll never make it out in time"

"We have to get my music box! It is the only way my daddy can sing to me when he is on work trips!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes "Stop being a baby"

She looked up at him as tears filled her big brown eyes.

He could never resist them "Fine but you have to keep up with me" He grabbed her hand and began pulling her through the crowded streets.

When they finally reached her house she found her father pacing by the door.

"DAISY!" He grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. "I was so worried, I thought you'd be home from school by now"

"No, we had to stay after for Grant's daddy's commercial"

He turned to the older child, "What is happening, I just returned from the train station"

Grant shrugged "I don't know. Before me and Daisy came back to get her music box, I overheard one of the agents say that there were groups of men called Hydra running around looking for someone…they started evacuating us, but Daisy told me she couldn't leave without it so we came here."

The doctor nodded, "Let's get her music box and then we'll head for the train station."

They entered the house and Daisy retrieved her music box and placed it inside her school bag. The doctor grabbed a few photos from the wall and they headed for the door. As he opened it a man pushed him to the ground.

"Leaving so soon?"

Whitehall stood in the doorway and looked down at the Doctor.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must be in the wrong house. Now if you don't mind, we need to be leaving now. If you haven't noticed, the city is burning to the ground."

Whitehall smiled and walked further into the house with Bakshi at his tail. "I do not believe I am mistaken, Mr. Calvin"

He walked over to Daisy but Grant stepped in front of him. "Don't touch her"

"Ah, well look at this little hero…much like yourself, wouldn't you say, Calvin?

The Doctor stood up and wiped the side of his suit down. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean…Who are you?, and what are you doing in my home?"

"I am Daniel Whitehall…and _she" _He motioned to Skye, "-is what I'm here for. Now where is the box."

Daisy's eyes widened "My music box?"

Whitehall turned to her once again and smiled

The doctor cut in "I don't have it anymore…her mother took it."

Bakshi rolled his eyes, "Well we know that is a lie, we already took care of her…and she said it was here. She broke so easily."

The Doctor jolted at him but another set of hand grabbed his arms and pulled him back. More Hydra.

Whitehall touched his own face softly, "You see Mr. Calvin, I am 94 years old…or at least I was. Your wife…helped me change that, but now I need more. I'm willing to bet your daughter has it.

Now…where is the box…she is useless without it"

"I don't have it" The doctor snarled through gritted teeth

Whitehall motioned to the Hydra soldier, "Go now…find it, tear the whole house apart if you must"

The Doctor watched as they tore each room apart, ripping cushions, flipping tables, and rummaging through drawers until there was nothing left.

"We cant find it sir"

Whitehall sighed and Bakshi stepped forward to assess the situation. He scanned the room carefully, and when he approached Daisy, the grant stepped backward, placing his hand on her protectively.

Bakshi smiled and looked at them. "Has nobody thought to check the girl's backpack?"

A hydra soldier pushed grant aside and grabbed for her backpack.

"I said don't touch her!" Grant screamed and grabbed the nearest object, chucking it at the Hydra agent's head.

The Doctor followed in tow and elbowed his captor hard enough to where he dropped to his knees. He then tackled Whitehall to the ground "RUN DAISY!"

Daisy tried to run but the Whitehall grabbed her foot and she tripped to the ground, unknowingly letting the music box fall out of her unzipped pockets and roll under a table.

Grant tried to hold back the other soldier but he was too small, and the soldier knocked him out with the butt of his gun.

Bakshi tore the Doctor off of Whitehall, but the doctor pushed him into a wall allowing him to fall unconscious, and run after Daisy.

The doctor grabbed her hand and began running through the still frantic streets to the train station. "Keep up darling!" He screamed as he cut through alley ways in an attempted shortcut.

Finally ahead they reached the train but the only one available was already moving, and Whitehall could be right behind them. He chased it and a group of people on the back of the train pulled him up, but he lost track of Daisy's hand.

"Daisy! Hurry, hurry!"

She grabbed his hand again and held on tightly, still running with the train. "Don't let go!" She screamed. She ran her hardest along the speeding train but it was too much. Her hand slipped from his and she tumbled onto the streets, hitting her head.

"DAISY!" Her father cried. He tried to jump off but the rest of the people on the train held him back, and he was forced to watch as a crowd of frantic people swallowed the streets, and her along with them.

"**... and my sweet Daisy, my beloved daughter…I never saw her again."**

* * *

**If you need help with imagery- hunan province china**

wikipedia/commons/d/df/1_fenghuang_ancient_town_hunan_

wikipedia/commons/thumb/c/c5/1_furong_panorama_ /1280px-1_furong_panorama_

**This is only the first scene…I wanted to do short chapters but it didn't really go as planned. Some parts of this fic will parallel the movie exactly, some Ill change up a bit to keep it interesting, but anyways I hoped you enjoys :)**


End file.
